


welcome to zaofu

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, Zaofu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: everybody here was someone else before.





	welcome to zaofu

_Everybody here was someone else before_

A slip of a girl, a grieving prophet, pirates, thieves

House like a flower – no, a city like a flower

Fold and unfold the lotus, fold and unfold the letters

Will I send it?

Maybe today

Many letters have been sent, none have been answered

I miss her

Spirits, who was I then?

What was I then?

What were any of us?

Slips of girls, grieving prophets, pirates, thieves, exiles, runaways

Doctors and architects

_Everybody here was someone else before_

Is this what makes a family?

Have I found it?

Have I made it?

Or did they make it?

What is –

Who is –

If she comes here

She will be someone else too

Am I the same person I was?

Is she the same person she was?

Fold and unfold the lotus, fold and unfold the letter

Another day has gone, and still I have not sent it

I have a family here

I should be happy, should be satisfied

I have a husband, have children

I have slips of girls, grieving prophets, pirates, thieves, exiles, runaways

And I am all of those, I suppose

Is what I want - the other?

A woman grown, a city built

Why do I still miss my sister’s face?

_Everybody here was someone else before_

Fold and unfold the lotus, fold and unfold the letter

The most sensitive and changing of gems, that precious opal

She has wings now, wants to fly

Should I let –

Did I not once run away –

_Everybody here was someone else before_

The Avatar used to be a gentle man with laughter and a storm in his brown eyes

_Everybody here was someone else before_

A slip of a girl, a grieving prophet

Thieves, exiles, runaways –

Liars.

They have who?

_Everybody here was someone else before_

Thirty years, thirty letters, thirty years, thirty years –

Her face has changed

Did I do that?

Was that me who did that to her?

_Everybody here was someone else before_

Why did the children not know?

The Avatar, her friends?

My own children?

I did not tell them –

_Everybody here was someone else before_


End file.
